What Happened to us ?
by Lucasandpeytonalways
Summary: brooke and Peyton drifted apart they are still friends but not like before Brooke feels leftout that she told Nathan the Biggest secret she had in 4 years
1. Best Friends forever?

They have been Best Friends forever, but now they don't know each other sure they are the same they have been in High school but they don't talk to each other anymore

_They have been Best Friends forever, but now they don't know each other sure they are the same they have been in High school but they don't talk to each other anymore _

_Peyton sawyer had a baby Girl Named Ashley, She didn't tell that to Brooke or to anyone. The only people who know about Ashley is Nathan Her Best Friend Now _

_He didn't tell anyone about Ashley not even Haley _

_The other People who knew where Peyton's Dad …he was there to support her in any way he could _

_And her Brother Derek (he is the real one) he baby sits time to time _

_But Peyton didn't Tell anyone who the Father was she didn't want to it was to painful to tell them who he was. _

_But Nathan Had a clue who the Father was so he keep the secret from him cause he knew he will Drop Everything he had in hand and Fly to LA where Peyton was _

_And Nathan knew that Peyton didn't want that to Happen, _

_Brooke On the other Hand, Had her Own Company Clothes over Bros _

_She was Famous, Rich, Beautiful, and had everything she could want … _

_She stayed in touch with Haley and Lucas only _

_She didn't know what Peyton was up to she hadn't seen Peyton since High school or talk to her. _

_Nathan and Brooke were in different worlds _

_Sure Nathan was married to Haley and had a son named James Lucas Scott _

_But Brooke didn't know what he was up to since High School even if she keeps in touch with Haley. Haley didn't tell her about Nathan and she never asked about him _

_Peyton had her own Music Label. She was her own boss. _

_She loved her job almost as much as she loved Ashley because _

_She was the world to Peyton. If something happened to her she will be crushed, she will cry and Call Nathan. _

_Brooke didn't worry about anyone except herself if she had a Problem she will Call Haley or Lucas either one or both and she will be fine by what the said and she will cheer up. _

_Ashley knew what Nathan Sounded like but she never met him _

_She only knew What Derek and Her Grandpa Sounded like. _

_And to Larry Ashley was as important to her as Peyton his. _

_He still had the feeling that his baby girl was now a mom and that he is now a Grandpa _

_It was a weird feeling but he liked it _

_Derek on the other hand , he loved Ashley but he thinks that Peyton should have wait till she was a little older for Peyton to have Ashley even if she was the most cutest little girl in the planet . She will be in trouble he will come running to protect her, it was the same for Peyton. Peyton thought that he was a little over protected but to her it was his way to tell her that he will always Protect her and no one could hurt her and Ashley and get away because Derek will hurt them till he think that he was hurt them enough. _


	2. Suprise Visit

Brooke wants to go Visit Peyton but she doesn't want to go alone, she wants to take Lucas or Haley and maybe also Nathan,

_Brooke wants to go Visit Peyton but she doesn't want to go alone, she wants to take Lucas or Haley and maybe also Nathan, _

_Lucas was with Haley and Nathan's House _

_Brooke Came over to talk to them about going to LA to go visit Peyton and see her long lost friend that she misses to much. _

"_Hey Guys" Brooke Had said _

"_Hey Brooke" Everyone said to broke _

"_So I came here to say that I want to go visit Peyton in LA" Brooke said _

"_WHAT??" Nathan Said_

"_Yeah I want to go and visit her and she what she has been up to" Brooke said _

"_So I don't really want to go alone I want someone to go with me or all of us " _

"_I don't know Brooke we hadn't seen or spoke to her in 4 years" Lucas had said _

"_Yeah will she like it?" Haley Asked _

"_Hales she know that I like to surprised her and I will call but I don't have her number anymore and I really miss my P.sawyer I want to know what my P.sawyer had been up to" _

_Oh you will be shocked at what Peyton has been up to Brooke Nathan thought_

_God I want to see Ashley Nathan thought _

_I love her so much and maybe I am right at whom the father might be Nathan was thinking _

_Brooke Continued "so who wants to go with me? Lucas? Haley? Nathan?" _

_Nathan Heard his name and stopped thinking and said "Brooke I'll go I want to see Peyton so Damn Bad" _

_Brooke gave him a smile and said "YAY thank you nate" _

_Lucas & Haley were still undecided _

_For Lucas this is seeing his ex-girlfriend_

_And for Haley this is Seeing a good – best friend but she wasn't sure about the best friends part anymore _

"_Ill go Brooke "Lucas had said _

"_Me too" Haley said _

"_And Jamie too" Haley also said _

"_good so we should Problebly get packing and go to the Airport cause I already had the tickets I just wanted to get them first" Brooke had said _

_at the airport _

"_Okay everyone ready "Brooke said _

_She had said that question all day now _

"_For the billionth time Brooke yes "Nathan said _

"_Airplane 423 to LA has arrive please report to the Airplane and have a nice flight thank you very much" said the pilot _

"_Its here" Brooke had said_


	3. Chapter 3

on the airplane to LA"

_on the airplane to LA" _

"_Okay so Brooke do you like know where Peyton lives?" Lucas asked _

"_uh…no but that what Phone Books are for" _

_off the plane _

"_okay lets look for a phone book" Haley said _

"_Found one" brooke said_

_Brooke looking though the book _

"_Common P's …here we go Pe's " _

"_Pete… …Peyton got it …Just Need to find a Sawyer " _

"_Okay she lives in Music Ville 903 Ave" _

_ on the way to Peyton's" _

"_So Brooke like what are you going to say to Peyton?" Nathan asked _

"_I don't really know Nate But I'll figure it out" _

_ On Peyton Place _

_Brooke Knocked _

"_No Ashley Don't Break that …that is Grandpa's and he will get very Mad" Peyton said but no one heared her well except Nathan _

_peyton answered the door _

"_P.SAWYER" brooke said with excitement among her_

_Peyton was Schocked to see them _

"_wha-what are you guys doing here?"_

"_oh nothing much just wanted to see you " brooke said _

_And gave Peyton a Hug _

" _so what have you been up to" brooke Asked _

"_oh noting " Peyton said _

_Nathan Gave Peyton His "your Lying " look _

"_okay so can we come in or what" Brooke said _

"_yeah sure " Peyton said_

"_nate can I talk to you for a minute" peyton asked  
"yeah " Nate responded _

_Neyton Talking _

" _why stop in like that Nate?" _

" _I missed you " Nate said _

" _well with you its okay but I mean the rest of them that don't know about Ashley and Especially Lucas " _

"_why especially Lucas?' _


	4. Chapter 4

on the airplane to LA"

_Peyton Locked into Nathan's eyes  
" Because He is Ashley's father" Peyton Said _

"_so I was right it is lucas" Nathan Had said _

"_Yean…but say this to no one because not a single person know …only you and me " _

"_promise you wont say anything to Anyone" Peyton said _

"_Promise" Nathan Responded _

_peyton walking away to Bring the whole Gang into her house_

"_but I can see her right" Nathan Asked _

_Peyton Looked Back At Nathan and Said "yes you can see her she will love to see her Uncle Nathan" _

"_ah…" Nathan said_

"_what " Peyton said_

"_you said Uncle that make me sound old " Nathan said _

"_you know something you are just like my father that is like does she really have to call me Grandpa?" _

"_well me and Larry always were the same at somethings remember your 7__th__ Birthday Party and I dunked you in your cake and Larry did the same to you when you washed your face" Nathan said_

"_yeah I remember that was evil Nathan why do that to me?" _

"_it looked Fun" _

_walking towards Lucas,haley & Brooke _

"_well I got some In my eyes thank you very much"_

"_your welcome " Nathan Joked _

"_shut up" Peyton said and Pushed Him_

_peyton opened the door \_

"_well come in " Peyton said _

_And they all walked in and Nathan whispered "you know they will all find out right here right now" _

"_yeah I know ..thats what im scared off" Peyton whispered Back _

_an hour past and Ashley was asleep _

_but then she woke up _

_everyone was sill there talking to each other _

"_MOMMA" Ashley yelled _

_Peyton heard her_

"_im coming Baby" peyton said _

"_She's a " Lucas said _

"_Don't look at me I didn't know " Haley and brooke said_

_Nathan on the other hand said nothing _

_with Peyton and Ashley _

"_you up baby?" peyton said _

"_yeah and im very Hungie momma" _

"_okay after I make you something to eat what do you want to do ?" _

" _I want to call Unca Nate Prettie plewse" _

"_no…you can go see him he is out there in the living room but you should eat first" _

"_yay…" Ashley said _


	5. Chapter 5

on the airplane to LA"

"_you really love your uncle don't you " _

"_yes mommy with all my heart I almost love him as much as I love you mommy" _

"_well u want to play with your dolls while I make you something to eat?' _

"_yes mommy just call me when it ready mommy" _

"_okay hunny I will be back then" _

_peyton back in the living room _

_peyton in the Kitchen _

"_so peyton you're a mom ?"_

"_yeah im a mom " _

"_P.sawyer whats her name?" _

"_Ashley" _

"_why no Brooke ?"_

'_because I already have one in my life I don't really want too in my life now do I ?" _

"_but 2 brooke's will be better " _

_ 30 minutes later _

_peyton went to tell Ashley that her food was ready _

_Ashley came out saying YAY and hopping around _

_that made Nathan Creak up _

_Jamie was asleep in Haley's Lap_

_Ashley finished her Food _

"_too many People here" Ashley said _

"_your not taking my mommy away from me she is mine and only mine" Ashley said Nathan Laughed _

" _now which one iss my funny unca that I love so very much? "_

_Peyton gave Nathan a "she's talking about you " Look _

" _that would be me" Nathan said _

"_I need to test you then cause anyone could say that " Ashley Said _

" _What is my Favrite Princess?" _

"_ah…to easy Cinderella" _

"_riwht" _

"_but that could have been a Luckie Guess" _

"_this one is a hard one what is my favrite color?" _

" _Blue and Black" _

"_riwht" _

"_you must be him then cause no one could have guessed that right " _

_Ashley was trying to pull Nathan to her room _

"_unca play with me plewse" _

"_okay Ashley" Nathan and Ashley went to her room to play _

"_P.Sawyer She's Cute" Brooke said _

"_but how did she Know Nathan" Haley Asked _

"_because she knew him" peyton had said _

"_that's not an answer" Haley said _

"_tell us how she knew Nathan" Lucas said _

"_fine … I will tell you "peyton said _

"_then tell " Haley said _

"_because I keep in touch with Nathan over the years" peyton said _

_Phone Rang _

_peyton sitting _

"_aren't you going to answer that Peyton" Haley Asked _

"_they will leave a message " Peyton said _

" _hey Sawyer answer the phone I know your there " Derek said _

_peyton still sitting _

_reaching for the phone _

"_hey Bro " _

"_see I knew you were there Sawyer"_

"_yeah …what about it"_

"_your dad here by the way" _

"_and we want to yell at you"_

"_so you just called to yell at me?" _

"_nah…we're not going to yell we want to talk to Ashley" _

"_ah…I see" _

"_ur talking like me you know" _

" _I know I need to stop that ..I spend too much time with you" _

"_Yeah I know just get Ashley" _

"_Fine" _

_Peyton got up and started walking and talking to Derek_

"_She keeps in touch with Derek" Haley said_

"_And why not us" Brooke said _

"_I don't know" Lucas said _

" _I feel like im left out" Brooke said_

" _and I am her best friend "brooke said _

"_yeah…" Lucas and Haley said _

"_why Nathan And not us" Brooke Said _

_Brooke Pouds _

_Nathan and Ashley we're Playing Dolls _

"_this is Fun unca I wish we could do this everyday" _

"_I know I wish that too if only we lived closer" _

"_yeah I will miss yah unca wen you leave " _

"_but we will keep in touch like the 4 years I have been talking to you" _

_Peyton Comes in_

"_Hey Ash Uncle is on the phone"_

"_UNCA" _

_Ashley jumps and grabs the Phone from Peyton and starts talking to her Uncle Derek_

"_UNCA wen are you comin' here I miss yah Unca "_

"_I know I will be there soon " _

"_prowise" _

"_promise so you want to talk to grandpa"_

"_yes…I want to talk to Grandpi"_

" _I love you Ashley" _

"_I love you too unca" _


	6. Chapter 6

_**[note] sorry for not updating as best as I can well band kind of gets in the way of updating and yeah so I will try to I don't have a 4 day weekend so I will try to update ALL my stories if I have time to but if I cant I am trying my hardest to and I am so sorry that all my readers have to wait for me to update and I appreciate the wait guys and updates are coming soon **_

**Ashley and Derek finished their conversation and so did Larry (Peyton dad)**

Peyton had had a strong feeling that Lucas Scott was going to come back into her life one day the problem was she didn't know what words to put out there that Ashley was her daughter and the question he would have why didn't you _tell me_? _I _could have been there for you? I think _I _should have been there? And I don't really want to answer none of that question so I think that this way it is better. I think that it is better for Lucas **NOT **to know that he is the father that he is the father of Ashley so I will just pretend that Lucas is _**NOT **_Ashley's Father

So I gently took a seat far away from Lucas

"So… how is your life here?" Brooke Asked

"I love it my dad drops by every once in a while and helps me out and sometimes we have a father/daughter/grand-daughter day and it is fun. Makes me remember some good memories of my childhood"

"Don't you miss it in tree hill?" Haley Had Asked

"Yeah of course I do that was my home for a long time and I loved it. It has filled with laughter, love and great memories but I also remember a lot of painful ones too so I don't know if I went back I think it would be hard for me to face everything again"

IF she went back … what the hell I want her back NOW I want her in my life again I want her to be my Blondie again I don't care if she had a child we could be a family Lucas thought in his head … but the question is how do I make her mine again??

"So ...p-Peyton how is raising a kid going for yah? " Lucas asked

"Well...it was hard at first but my dad and Derek were here to support me there been here for me a lot and I don't really know what I would do without them oh…and Nathan has been there for me too"

Nathan?? Haley Wondered

So-uh….Nathan has been there for you Peyton?

"yes he has he had help me though it all when I didn't know what was wrong with Ashley he would help me out and tell me steps to figure it out or like say to go to a doctor and well I didn't know when to calm her down and other stuff like that " Peyton said

"Well that really good Peyton" Haley said

"well what happens if we leave and you and Nathan get closer than you are and me , Haley and Lucas lose you I mean we seem like strangers here … I don't think I even know this Peyton Elizabeth sawyer I want my best friend back…Hoes Over Bros Right?"

"Buds over Studs"

"But what if-"

Peyton cut off Brooke from the sentence

"But what if nothing you and I we will be best friends no matter what …. Ever since we were 8 and until we die we will be best friends "

Brooke smiled

But we already drifted an apart already and I don't even know my best friend anymore I want my best friend again because I miss you Brooke _thought _

**They ALL stood in silence …. **

**[Note] Please Leave Me Reviews :D **


	7. Chapter 7

The silent was broken when lucas said" well she is cute whos the father Peyton?"

He is _closer _than you think Peyton thought

"Peyton?" lucas said

"oh uh you don't know him" she had lied.

Nathan gave her a stare and mouthed tell him that he is the father

Peyton Mouthed not a good time

Nathan sighed.

"I need some air" Peyton said

And she walked outside.

"me too" Nathan said and followed her behind

"you need to tell him sawyer"

" I c-c-ant Nate"

"why not"

"I don't know why its just that I cant you see the year I had Ashley I tried to call him to tell him that I was a mother and that he was the father of Ashley but I couldn't even pick up the phone to dial his number and I don't know why I cant tell him"

"you will be able to sawyer you know it hard but all three of them Haley,Lucas, even Brooke who is supposed to be your best friend who has been your best friend since you were 8 helped you though you mother dying or should I say mothers dying who was just there when you needed her to be and you were there for her you two go far back and yet you two seem like you barely know eachother and your supposed to be best friends admit it you have drifted from them and you don't know why"

"I know I have Brooke is supposed to be my best friend haleys supposed to be another best friend and lucas is supposed to be….supposed to be"

"ashleys father" Nathan finshed her sentence for her

"right " Peyton said

"its just hard to tell him or then that lucas is the father of Ashley I don't know how to tell him how "

"you just need to get to know them again then you will just tell them your secret"

" I cant"

"yes you can your strong"

"how do you know"

"because I look at ashley and how far she has come with you by her side , you alone rasing her with no father and I see that you are stronger than you can believe and yet you think you are weak when really you are strong rather than weak"


End file.
